Hunger Games: Mt Juliet Version
by PuppyCopRPG
Summary: This version of the Hunger Games takes place with some of my IRL friends(and enemies) as tributes in the 100th annual Hunger Games! Within this universe the rebellion led by Katniss failed and president snow still reigns! The story will be told in chapters.


**Molly Elrod POV**

I stood amoungst the tight crowd of people in the town square of district 8's town square. My little sister and I had walked down to here together, as my mother and father had already made there way to the square. The pit in my stomach grew with every step I took because I knew that this year, the odds were NOT in my favor...

_Three months prior..._

President Snow had walked onto the balcony of the mansion for which he was widely known to deliver speeches upon, and picked up an aged, yellow envelope with the number one hundred marked on the top. He ran his fingers over the envelope, then he opened it softly, not ripping it. He grabbed a small letter from inside the envelope and smiled at its contents. "Good evening, citizens of Panem," He began. "This year, at the 100th annual Hunger Games, the fourth Quarter Quell, and we are having a special twist on the Hunger Games, as a reminder to the citizens of the districts of Panem. to remind the districts of the large number of youth that died during the failed rebellion 25 years ago, all tributes participating in this years annual Hunger Games will be between the ages of thirteen and fourteen!" His face had been positively glowing at that. His expression could not hide his hunger for blood at the expense of the districts children.

But he wasn't finished with his speech just yet, there was still another twist he had to force upon the citizens of Panem. "Not only shall the tributes be selected from among our nations finest young, but this year, as part of a special... trial, there is NO gender specific name picking. Two male tributes may be picked or two females or one of both genders. " Again, his face had positively beamed with delight. He then walked from atop the balcony through the French doors of his mansion, ignoring the obvious questions of the press.

_Back to present..._

I grimaced at the memory. Not only am I, a thirteen year old girl, going to be having a high chance of being put into the Hunger Games alone just because of this twist, I had also done something that seemed perfectly reasonable just a week before the announcement. I had taken a tessarae to help my family. My name would be entered even more. Now I'm mentally kicking myself for being so stupid and not thinking of what the quarter quell might hold...

Suddenly, a slim woman dressed in expensive and dignified clothing walked onto the platform in the center of the square. She had dark brown hair, tied back in a bun and glasses. She walked with an air of dignity and respect. She slowly made her way to the microphone where she cleared her throat and begin her speech. "Hello, citizens of District 8! This year, at the 100th annual Hunger Games, and the 4th Quarter Quell, I, Arbora York, have come to ensure that two tributes have been selected to have the honor of competing this year! Isn't that positively delightful?" She had a hint of sarcasm that was barely detectable in her voice, I noticed. She motioned over to the single glass bowl a few feet in front of her, "This year, as there is no gender specific tributes, all names have been placed into one bowl!" She walked the short distance to the glass bowl and hovered over it, peering at the names. I suddenly get overwhelmingly nervous and I feel certain that my name will be drawn.

She gingerly stuck her hand into the bowl, picking the first slip of paper she touched. "This year, the first tribute selected from District 8 is... Skyler Stevenson!" Halfway through the crowd, I hear a series of small gasps and I turn my head to see who the girl is. The brunette is around my height, has long hair, and would be considered pretty to most people. She looks completely shocked at first, but she quickly regains her composure. She gives her mom a quick hug, then she takes a long look at her friends in the crowd. "I can't help but feel bad for her..." I thought to myself. "She looks like she has a lot of friends, and doesn't want to go."  
Skyler then made her way through the crowd, with an expressionless face. As she walked by me I saw that her eyes were teary and silently hoped that she would survive the Games. Even though I felt really bad for her, I was glad I wasn't called. What would be the odds of two girls being called from one district?

When Skyler had made her way onto the platform and stood beside Arbora, the lady again gingerly stuck her hand into the bowl. She picked a name on her second try, and held it close to her face. "This year, our final tribute to have to honor of competing in the Quarter Quell, is... Molly Elrod!"

For a second, I thought I had heard her wrong. Did she really just call my name? Shock and panic quickly registered on my face, and my mind was spinning. Will I never return? Will I even stand a chance against all of the other tributes? I saw my sister, who was also filled with shock and I pulled her into a tight hug. The goodbye ceremony was a thing of the past, not a policy since the 74th annual Hunger Games, and I had to have some kind of goodbye. "I'm sorry." I whispered before walking away towards the platform. I saw my mother and father in near the front of the crowd, looking absolutely grief stricken. I wished I could do something to make them feel better, but I felt to down to do anything but give a wave.

As I walked towards the platform, my morale dropped with every step. I won't survive. I can't beat out all the other tributes, it's impossible. I made my way to my fellow tribute, and she gave me a weak smile and a quick nod of encouragement. It was a nice gesture, and it made me feel a little bit better better about going into the games. Hopefully I can at least have one friend among all the enemies in the Games.


End file.
